


Surprise

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: For the prompt combination: Eileen/Minerva, point.





	Surprise

When Malfoy had said inter-house parties got wild, Eileen had thought he meant it in a Slytherins-and-Gryffindors-breaking-out-into-fights kind of way.

Not... this.

“Spin it,” Abraxas tells her, handing her an empty bottle. “Then kiss whoever it points to.”

She stares at him, tries to figure out if he’s lying. When it’s evident he’s not, she sighs. Follows his instructions hesitantly.

And then immediately regrets it when the bottle lands on McGonagall.

A murmur breaks out, their disdain for each other infamous. Abraxas nudges her, forces her forward.

The only consolation is that Minerva hates it as much as she does.


End file.
